This invention relates to an improvement on soleplate, more particularly, to an improvement on soleplate of an iron. This improved soleplate can provide a quick build-up of heat on the soleplate and preserve the heat on the soleplate to a higher extent as power interrupts.
The iron has become an inevitable necessity of our daily life, both in laundry and house. In addition to the conventional flatiron, the steam-and-dry iron has also been introduced into the market and more and more people like this steam-and-dry iron. But in both cases, a good pressing effect can only be achieved by a well heated soleplate. The conventional soleplate is made of metal plate and attached to the bottom of the pressing iron. Within the metal-make soleplate, there is a heating coil which transfers the heat generated thereof to the soleplate for pressing as a power is supplied. To this conventional metal-made soleplate, there is a waiting time in heat build-up. If the user wants to use the conventional flatiron immediately, the effect of pressing is poor, besides, as a power is interrupted, the soleplate will lose its heat quickly. As the user uses it again, the soleplate shall be heated by the heating coil again. Not only is the operation poor, but energy is lost as well.